Forever and Always
by Summer4Girl
Summary: I shook my head. What was I thinking? Draco Malfoy could never be the man of my dreams. He was cruel. And smug. I could never fancy anyone like that. Hermione starts to slowly fall for Draco Malfoy. Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

**Hermione's POV**

"Go on, upstairs. They're probably still sleeping." Mrs. Weasley told me quietly, pointing to the stairs. It was around five in the morning.

I quietly crept upstairs until I reached the top landing. I opened the door quietly, looking inside the room. Ron was on his bed, snoring. Meanwhile, it looked like Ginny had snuck into their room and fallen asleep. She was curled up next to Harry. Harry rolled over and wrapped his arms around Ginny. I rolled my eyes at the two, wondering when they were going to get together already.

My eyes wandered back to Ron. I couldn't help but grin at him. His mouth was slightly open and his snores were getting louder. Any other girl would have found this extremely annoying, but I found it endearing. I shook my head, getting rid of these thoughts.

I sprang onto Ron's bed, sitting on his stomach. He woke up with a start, letting out a strangled cry. His eyes were round until he made out my figure in the dark and grinned. He sat up, careful not to remove me from his lap and turned around to Harry and Ginny. His eyes narrowed a bit when he saw them.

"OI! Harry! Ginny! Hermione's here!" He yelled at them.

Harry and Ginny woke with a start and sprang apart from each other. Even in the dark, I could see Ginny blushing. Harry sat up and yawned.

"Hermione? When did you get here?" Harry said, stifling another yawn.

"Just now, you. You and Ginny looked pretty comfortable there." I told him.

Harry shrugged and said, "We fell asleep talking."

Ginny eyed me on Ron's lap, noticing Ron slowly caressing my knee. I slowly got off Ron's lap, trying not to look too guilty.

"Mum and Dad just dropped me off. Mrs. Weasley offered to take me to the train tomorrow." I told everyone.

Harry grinned at me and said, "Good to have you back. It was odd not having someone yell at me for not doing my homework.

I rolled my eyes at Harry but couldn't help but feel bubbly at the thought that we would all be going back to Hogwarts soon. As much as I loved being back home, there was nothing quite like being at Hogwarts. I missed the feasts, the lessons, the common room with the fire crackling every night, the hundreds of hallways...I could go on for hours.

The only thing I didn't miss was Draco Malfoy and his gang. His constant bullying and calling me a mudblood was enough to send anyone to tears. Okay, I admit he's extremely good-looking. His blonde hair brings out his bright, grey eyes. His features are handsome and perfectly sculpted. But the arrogant smirk on his face ruins it all. If maybe, there was a tiny bit of kindness beneath his beautiful eyes...

I shook my head. What was I thinking? Draco Malfoy could never be the man of my dreams. He was cruel. And smug. I could never fancy anyone like that.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

**Draco's POV:**

I only half listened as Pansy droned on, complaining about that mudblood Hermione Granger. The truth was, I thought Hermione was very pretty and smart. Of course, I would never date anyone of her type. First of all, she's a mudblood. Second, she's a Gryffindor. Bleh. And third, she's always running around with Potter and Weasley.

I'd been getting pretty bored with my gang lately. Crabbe and Goyle weren't much fun. Granted, they're too stupid to say anything interesting. Pansy, I'd recently noticed, did resemble a pug sometimes. And I was getting pretty bored with her. Her jokes were always the same. And she was always complaining about Granger. Honestly, sometimes I wondered if she wasn't jealous of Hermione.

Besides Ginny Weasley, Hermione had to be the prettiest girl in school. Not to mention she was quite bright. The best in our year.

"Draco, are you listening?" Pansy whined.

I pinched myself. Why was I thinking so much about Granger, anyway? I looked up to find Pansy staring at me, expectantly.

I sighed, finally deciding to make a change in my life and said, "Pansy, we need to talk."

* * *

I ate my steak gingerly, ignoring all the stares coming from my table. The sorting had just finished and word had spread quickly about my break up with Pansy. I was sitting with my fellow teammates at the end of the table. Pansy sat at the very end with a group of girls. She kept trying to catch my eye but I just ignored her.

I glanced up at the Gryffindor table. Potter was talking to that Weasley girl, Ginny. Ginny Weasley was gorgeous, no doubt about that. All the guys in the school fancied her. Figures, Potter would go after her. Ginny was giggling at something he said. They kept leaning in closer together. Potter seemed to genuinely like her.

I shifted my gaze to Granger. She seemed to be in an intense conversation with Ronald Weasley. I didn't understand what she saw in him. Everyone knew they fancied each other, except them two. I could definitely see what Weasley saw in her. But I wondered whether Granger had been hit on the head or something. Weasley was tall and awkward. She definitely deserved someone better looking.

Crabbe noticed me staring at the Gryffindor table and grinned, "You bored? Wanna go mess with the mudblood?"

I shrugged at Crabbe, "Sure. There's nothing better to do."

We made our way to the table and smirked at Weasley and Granger.

Potter gave me a disgusted look and pulled Ginny towards him protectively. I sneered at him, "What, Potter? Don't tell me you fancy that little blood traitor?"

Ginny turned a little red but continued glaring at me. Potter snarled, "So what if I do?

"I just thought you had better taste, that's all. At least she's not a mudblood like Granger." I told him coldly.

Potter and the Weasleys made furious noises at him, but Granger was the one to respond first, "Go away, Malfoy. At least we're not some arrogant, pinched-face, pale, cruel-" she stopped mid-sentence, her mouth hanging open slightly.

I raised my eyebrows, "What? You couldn't think of anything else to say?"

I felt someone tap me from behind. I turned to see McGonagall standing there, watching us severely.

"Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy. I would have expected better from you two! You're causing a scene! Both of you are prefects!" McGonagall reprimanded us.

Granger looked down ashamed as McGonagall continued.

"...not even started classes, and already down each other's throats. Detention both of you. Friday, after dinner." she continued furiously. I gaped at ther. Detention? Already? Father would be furious.


	3. Chapter Three

**If you guys would please leave reviews, that would be great. Any kind of feed back would be amazing! Thanks!**

**Chapter Three:**

**Hermione's POV**

My first week back was kind of a blur. Ron and Harry were sympathetic to me having detention, but I knew that behind my back they were quite amused. Harry and Ron seemed to think that it was quite funny that the girl who never got in trouble was the first person to get a detention that year.

I was sitting in the common room doing homework with Ginny when Harry and Ron came down. I noticed how Harry settled himself next to Ginny and how easily she leaned into him. It seemed so natural for them to be together. I let out a frustrated sigh. Me and Ron had been playing a _I don't care about you _game far too long. I couldn't believe how easy it was for Harry and Ginny to be together. Granted, they weren't together _yet._ But, really, it was only a matter of time.

Harry and Ron were grinning stupidly at one another. I eyed them suspiciously.

"What are you two up to?" Ginny asked them warily.

"Up to? Why do you two always think we're up to something?" Harry asked innocently.

"Because you always are." I told them testily. It had been a lot harder for me to let Harry and Ron get away with things now that I was a prefect. Actually, it was extremely frustrating that Ron broke so many rules, considering he was a prefect himself. It was painful for me to watch them get away with so many things when I could easily get hem into trouble. But I couldn't give my best friends detention!

"Well, tonight, we aren't." Ron told me.

"Good. I have enough to worry about with out you two sneaking out or something. My detention with Malfoy is tonight." I reminded them, hoping this would guilt them into stop doing whatever they were doing.

"Oh, yeah. That's tonight. Tough luck, mate." Ron told me sincerely. _Mate?_ I couldn't help but get annoyed with these words.

Harry was now rubbing Ginny's thigh. I noticed Ginny close her eyes before giving Harry a look of longing. Harry noticed me watching and quickly moved his hands and got up. He grabbed his bag and said, "Well, shall we be going?"

I narrowed my eyes on Harry's bag.

"Why are you carrying your bag down to dinner?" I asked suspiciously. Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

My eyes widened and I snatched Harry's bag. I stuck my hand in it and withdrew his invisibility cloak. "I knew it!" I hissed, "You guys are sneaking off tonight!"

Harry stared at me for a moment then took his things back and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ron nudged Harry and they both walked out of the common room quickly, leaving a giggling Ginny and me watching furiously after them.

* * *

"...want you two spend some time together. Prefects should be working together not against one another. So, you will be spending all night in the Forbidden Forest. Madam Pomfrey has given me a list of plants she wants you to find for her first years." McGonagall told us briskly as she walked us to the edge of the forest.

Draco stood there stunned. Last time he'd gone in there, Professor Quirrel had been drinking unicorn blood and tried to attack him. "Isn't that dangerous?" He asked McGonagall fearfully.

I snorted.

McGonagall chose to ignore this and said, "These plants are easy to find. You won't be going in very far. But if you want, I'll have Hagrid lend you Fang."

* * *

So, ten minutes later, Malfoy and I were walking deeper and deeper into the Forbidden Forest. Fang was a little bit ahead of us, sniffing the ground. I had my wand pointed to the floor, looking for any plant on the list. Malfoy was doing the same thing except he kept muttering insults under his breath.

"If you have something to say, then just say it." I told him coldly. Even though I hated him, I couldn't help but notice the way his grey eyes twinkled in the moonlight.

"As a matter of fact I do. You know this is all your fault, don't you. If you had kept your filthy mudblood mouth shut, then you could be with Potter and Weasley and I could be with my friends." Draco snarled at me.

I glared at him and said, "At least I _have_ friends. You think those gorillas are your real friends? I know Ron and Harry would do anything for me. Can you say the same about _your_ friends?"

He was about to retort when he started falling into a deep hole. He grabbed my arm and pulled me down with him. Draco fell on to the floor and I landed on top of him. Our faces were less than an inch apart. We stared at each other for a moment. I again took in how beautiful he really was. Up close, he seemed to be even more perfect.

He was gazing up at me as if thinking the same thing. I quickly got up, breaking his gaze. He sat up as I began pacing the ground, muttering spells.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked me.

I shook my head, "Trying to get us out of here. But this hole seems to be magically protected...it must have been a nest or something..."

Draco gaped at me, "So how are we going to get out of here?"

I ignored this question as I noticed he was clutching his bleeding chest.

"Oh my Godric! Why didn't you tell me you were hurt!" I shrieked at him.

He looked up startled at me. I rushed forward to help him.

"Get your filthy hands off me, Granger!" he spat at me.

I glared at him, "You're hurt. THere's no way to get out of here. Why don't we put our hatred for each other aside just for tonight so that I can help you."

Draco stared at me for a long time; I knew he was conflicted. But finally he said, "Okay...thank you."


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:**

**Draco's POV**

"You have to take off your shirt." Hermione told me.

I gaped at her but she just rolled her eyes. "I need to see your wound." She told me.

"Oh, right. Really, it's not that bad." I answered shortly.

She glared at me until finally I said, "Alright. Alright." I took off my T-shirt.

I heard an intake of breath and looked up to see Hermione staring at my chest. I smirked, knowing the reason she was staring at me wasn't because of my 'wound'. The truth was, the 'wound' was only a cut. It barely hurt now. It wasn't even bleeding anymore. I knew she was staring at my fit body. I knew it was true that I was good-looking. I dated Pansy for three years. But that didn't stop me from shagging several other girls.

Hermione noticed my smug look and blushed a little. She ripped off a piece of her skirt and cleaned off the blood on my chest. I shivered a little at her touch.

"So," I said awkwardly, "since we're getting along...just for tonight...can I ask you a question?"

She looked at me suspiciously and nodded.

"What do you see in Weasley anyway?" I asked her, genuinely curious as to why someone as beautiful as her would go for _him._

If she was blushing before, it was nothing compared to the tomato-red she was turning now. "I don't...he's a friend...nothing going on...absolutely ridiculous..." she sputtered, turning redder.

I raised my eye brows at her and she sighed.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked.

I nodded.

She sighed and continued cleaning the little bit of blood left. Finally she threw the stained skirt piece to the side and sat beside me. She was so close that our shoulders were touching. I watched her. She looked like she was in deep thought. After what felt like five minutes, I continued staring at her. She looked at me annoyed.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

I shrugged, "You're different...that's all."

She eyed me warily and said, "Aren't you going to put your shirt on? It's getting kinda cold."

I was shocked at her comment. Was she always this so motherly and protective over everyone? Even the people she hated? I looked at my shirt. It was dirty with blood and dirt. I gave it a disgusted look and shook my head.

She rolled her eyes but then we heard a whimper come from above the hole.

Hermione's eyes widened and she shouted, "FANG! Of course, how could I forget? Fang, go back to Hagrid! We're stuck in this hole. Bring him back here."

We heard another whimper and then the heavy footsteps as the dog ran away. Hermione grinned at me, obviously relieved to find a way to get out of here. My heart sank a little, though. As much as I wanted to get out of here, I liked being alone with Hermione. I was...comfortable around her.

She got up and wiped the dirt off her. She then offered her hand to me. I took it and got up.

"Finally! We're getting out of here!" Hermione gasped and threw her arms around me.

I stood there shocked but she quickly let go, realizing what she'd done. I found that I didn't want her to let go. I wanted to keep holding her. I wondered what it would feel like to have Hermione wrap her arms around me again. What she would taste like if she had kissed me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled Hermione to me and kissed her hard. She didn't kiss back, she stood there shocked. Once I realized she wasn't going to respond, I pulled away. She was staring at me open-mouthed.

"Sorry." I mumbled looking at the ground.

After a moment I head her say, "Sorry for what?"

Next thing I knew. Hermione had her arms around my neck, kissing me hungrily. I kissed her back intensely. I drew my hands under her shirt, feeling her soft skin, caressing her back.

"Hermione, are ya alright?" boomed a hoarse voice from above.

Hermione and I jumped apart just as light flooded down. I looked up to see that oaf, Hagrid, peering down anxiously at us.

* * *

"...never imagined you two would be stuck in there. Well, I'd think you two have been punished enough." said McGonagall to me and Hermione. We were sitting in the common room. Madam Pomfrey insisted that we stay the night, even though we both told her we felt fine.

"Well, Minerva, it's almost two in the morning. I think we need to let these kids rest." Madam Pomfrey said. McGonagall nodded and they both left. I looked over at Hermione who was in the bed beside me.

She caught my eye, and looked away ashamed. I, too, felt ashamed for kissing a mudblood. But I couldn't help but feel...attracted to her. She closed the curtains around her bed and I lay there staring at the curtains. Finally, I decided I was being ridiculous. I drew my curtains and decided to go to sleep too.

* * *

"Once we heard you were in here, we came rushing over." said a voice I recognized.

I got up slowly, realizing my curtains were still drawn. I drew them out a little to see who was talking.

Hermione was sitting up on her bed. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were sitting at the foot of her bed. I realized, then, that the voice I heard was Harry Potter's. Disgusted, I drew my curtains back without anybody noticing and lay back in my bed. I tried to go back to sleep but instead I couldn't help but listen in on their conversation.

"Honestly, I feel fine. Madam Pomfrey insisted we stay, though." Hermione assured Harry and Ginny.

"So, what happened last night, anyway?" said Ginny curiously.

"Well, McGonagall made me and Malfoy look for these plants for Professor Sprout. But we fell into some kinda hole. I don't know but our magic wasn't working down there so were stuck. Hagrid reckons it's some kinda nest." Hermione told them.

"How long were you stuck down there?" said Ginny anxiously.

"Not that long. Maybe an hour or so." Hermione shrugged.

Harry made a disgusted noise. "Ugh. Sorry, Hermione. I can't even imagine what it would be like to be stuck with Malfoy for _an hour._"

Ginny made a noise in agreement. Hermione, though, didn't respond. I knew she was thinking about our snog last night. Hermione seemed to have regretted it but I'd never felt more alive. Kissing her made me feel...happy. Real joy. Something I'd never felt before.

"So, where's Ronald?" I heard Hermione say anxiously.

There was a silence, and I knew Harry and Ginny must have exchanged looks.

"What?" asked Hermione.

Harry hesitated before he asked, "Remember how you found my invisibility cloak last night?"

"Yeah." said Hermione suspiciously.

"Well, we dropped the invisibility cloak on the floor...and Lavender found it..." Harry told her.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Hermione asked.

Ginny was the one who answered this time, "Well, when Ron and Harry realized the cloak was missing, they started looking for it. They even asked around the common room."

"I still don't understand." Hermione said, confused.

"Well, Lavender returned it to us. And you know, she asked what we were going to do with it. And we told her we were just going to play a prank on the Slytherins."

"You what?" Hermione gasped, "Harry, I told you guys not to do anything!"

Harry ignored her and continued, "Lavender asked to join us...and well, you know, we thought, the more the merrier. So, she went along...and she and Ron really hit it off..."

There was a pause. And then Hermione said, "What do you mean they hit it off."

"Well, one minute we were jinxing all the toilets in the Slytherin bathroom and the next Ron and Lavender were snogging." Harry told her lamely.

There was a long silence.

"Well, good for him. I'm really happy he's found someone." Hermione said in a false cheery voice.

My chest swelled in anger. I couldn't believe Hermione was actually jealous of that toerag. What did he have to offer her? I heard Ginny hastily change the subject and I lay in bed, fuming.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five:**

**Hermione's POV**

A few weeks had gone by since my detention. I had seen Draco on several occasions since then. He'd always tried to catch my eye but I just ignored him. I knew he had gotten back together with Pansy because I saw them snogging in the hallway the other day. But as soon as he saw me pass by, he stopped and stared at me for a moment before going back to Pansy.

I didn't understand his behavior at all. I didn't even understand mine. I just told myself it was merely physical attraction. Because really, it was. Draco was the most beautiful man in school and our bodies fit together perfectly. But whenever I found myself thinking about him, I drove the thought away, ashamed I would even snog him in the first place.

I was sitting in the common room talking to Harry. I was trying to tell him something about the lesson in Charms today but he seemed distracted. He kept glancing at the girl's stairs. Finally, Ginny came down and Harry's face split into a wide grin. Ginny immediately noticed him and walked over to us.

I rolled my eyes at the two and tried to focus on my homework. When I looked up, I noticed Harry murmuring something in Ginny's ear. Ginny was smiling absent-mindedly, and her hands, I noticed, were holding his. I looked back at my work, trying to give them some privacy. But when I looked back up, Harry was tucking a strand of Ginny's hair behind her ear. My heart skipped a beat, as I imagined Ron doing that to my hair.

Just then, the portrait door opened and Ron walked in with Lavender. She was clutching his hands tightly and they both seemed red in the face and a bit breathless. Anger swelled up in me as I wondered what they were doing before that made them so tired. Probably snogging. Ron sat down next to me on the couch, oblivious to my anger. Lavender made her way onto his lap. This annoyed me because there was more than enough space for her on the couch.

Harry and Ginny glanced up at me nervously as Ron wrapped his arms around Lavender. As much as I hated seeing Ron with somebody else, I hated it even more that he was happy. My Ron was happy with someone else. As much as I wished Ron and Lavender would break up, I wouldn't stand it to see Ron upset.

So, I gathered my things and said, "I think I'm going to go to the library."

Ron looked at me disappointed and said, "But I just got here. I feel like I never see you anymore."

I forced a smile and said, "I just have a lot of homework...it's too noisy in here...I'll see you at dinner..."

Ron nodded and I walked toward the portrait hole. Before leaving I glanced back to them. Ron and Lavender were now snogging while Harry and Ginny were giving me sympathetic looks.

The moment I got to the library, I couldn't take it anymore. I went all the way to the back, set my things on a deserted table, and burst into tears.

"Hermione?" said a voice softly. I looked up and saw Draco standing over me, looking worried.

I quickly wiped away my tears and said, "What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look it."

"Well, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Go away, Draco."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

I stared at him for a long time, wondering if he was being sincere. Finally I sighed and said, "If you must know, Ron and Lavender were snogging right in front of me."

"So? You can do so much better than that slimy loser." Draco told her.

"Fuck off, Draco." I spat.

Draco looked shocked. He'd never heard me cuss before. Truth was, I don't ever use such foul language. I find it completely unnecessary, but at this moment I couldn't find anything else to say.

"Fine, I was just trying to help." Draco said, shrugging.

I frowned, "Why would you want to help me?"

Draco leaned in closer to me and said, "Because, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually care about you."

I sat there taken aback. "You mean like a friend, right?"

Draco turned a bit red and said, "I can't stop thinking about that kiss. I've never felt more alive."

I scoffed, knowing Draco was just probably playing a joke on me. He and his buddies would probably have a right laugh about it later.

"If you care about me so much than why are you all over Pansy?" I asked him.

Draco raised his eye brows and smirked, "Jealous?"

I rolled my eyes, knowing Draco was just messing with me. I began gathering my things but he put his hands on mine. He drew me up close to him. We looked at each other a really long time, he was still clutching my hands. Then, slowly he gave me a tender kiss.

I closed my eyes and whispered, "No one can ever know."

He nodded and said, "Not Pansy."

"Or Ron." I added.

Then, I grabbed his collar and pulled him close, kissing him like I'd never kissed anyone. Not even Viktor. But then I realized we were in the library, in a very public place. I pulled away and looked around. We were in the very back, hidden by a bookshelf.

I grabbed my things and said, "Tonight?"

He nodded, "Midnight. Meet me in the secret corridor on the second floor."

* * *

I looked at my watch. It was eleven fifty. I looked around the common room. The only people in it were Ron and Lavender, but they were to busy snogging, that they didn't even notice when I left the room.

I crept along the silent corridors, feeling guiltier and guiltier with each step. I wasn't one to sneak off past curfew. Or lie to my friends. I could just see the look on their faces if they find out I was seeing Draco. Ginny would probably be frozen in shock. Harry would be furious. And Ron...I couldn't even imagine what Ron would say. Would he even care?

I lit my wand in the dark, looking for Draco. He was standing in front of the secret corridor, grinning up at me. I smiled back. He motioned for me to come forward. Before I could say anything, Draco had pulled me into a tight embrace. I wrapped my arms around his torso and looked into his eyes. I could see him hungrily looking at me.

"I don't think we can use this corridor, Hermione." He whispered in my ear.

"Why not?" I asked him, frowning. I was just beginning to imagine tearing off his shirt and seeing his perfectly sculpted body again.

He grinned at me, noticing the disappointment in my voice, "It looks like your friends have already claimed it."

I frowned at him and pushed past the statue into the hidden corridor. I gasped when I saw Harry pinning Ginny up against the wall. They were glued together, kissing each other eagerly.

I backed away quietly, not knowing whether to be grossed out or happy for them. I turned to Draco and whispered, "What now?"

* * *

Ten minutes later we were running into the dungeons.

"This is Snape's class!" I hissed. I couldn't even imagine what Snape would say if he walked in on us.

Draco eased me onto the floor, whispering, "Snape's room is all the way on the other side of the castle."

I was still a bit tense but Draco took my mind off things by kissing me. All my thoughts completely melted away. He was being sweet and gentle with his kisses. I relaxed in his arms, but then things started heating up.

Draco's tongue had found it's way into my mouth and I was beginning to get slightly uncomfortable. It wasn't like the time when we were stuck in the hole. His kissing was sloppy and gross. I wondered if Ron ever kissed like this. I wondered how he held Lavender when he kissed her. Did he whisper things in her ears? Did he force his tongue down her throat? Or was he gentle and kind?

I pushed Draco off of me. I knew that I shouldn't be thinking of Ron while I was kissing Draco. I knew it was wrong. Draco looked at me confused and slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry, Draco. But I can't." I told him.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because I love Ron. I'm in love with Ronald Weasley." I said aloud, testing out how it sounded. It was the first time I'd ever said it to anyone, including myself.

I watched as Draco's expression went from shocked, to angry, to hurt. I mentally kicked myself for leading him on. But then again, I didn't know he cared for me so much.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't realize...I didn't know...you really do care about me, don't you?" I tried to apologize, but everything I said just sounded wrong.

Draco sighed and said, "It was the first time I felt anything for anyone."

"Draco, I can't be with you while I carry around these feelings for Ron. It's not fairr to me or you." I told him, trying to make him understand.

He put his hands in his pockets, and looked at me glumly.

"And besides, what we're doing, it's wrong. Sneaking around, lying, cheating...It goes against all my values. Even though I don't like Pansy, it doesn't mean I want to be the other woman. She deserves better from you." I told Draco.

"You're right, Hermione. I think that's why I like you so much. You're genuinely a really good person." Draco said earnestly.

"You're a good person too." I told him kindly.

"No, I'm not. You've seen what I've done. What my family's done. We torture people like _you_." Draco said, disgusted with himself.

I flinched a bit, remembering all the names he'd called me in the past. "Well, people can change." I told him confidently.

Draco smiled a bit at me. He held out his hand. "Friends?"

"Friends." I said, shaking his hand.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six:**

**Hermione's POV**

Next few months at Hogwarts were a lot easier. Harry and Ginny were finally together, and the two were nauseating at times, but I felt happy for them. Ron was still with Lavender, much to my disappointment. Draco had broken up with Pansy for good.

I found that the more time I spent with Draco the less I thought about Ron. Yes, whenever I saw Ron and Lavender together it still made me sick. But I didn't mind nearly as much as I did before. A few months ago, I would cry myself to sleep over Ron. But Draco taught me how to become a stronger person. And it was for that reason, that I began to see Draco in a new light.

Sometimes, Draco reminded me a bit of Harry. I knew if the two would put aside their differences, they would actually be good friends. They both laughed at the same jokes and were very outspoken about their beliefs. And both, were very scary when they lost their temper. Believe me, I've seen both Harry and Draco lose their temper and it's not a memory I'm fond of. And then there was the fact that both boys were extremely popular. Harry was the Boy Who Lived after all. And there wasn't anybody richer than Draco. And both boys had no trouble breaking the rules. I mean both Harry and Draco were always sneaking out, drinking firewhisky, skipping class, and just doing things they shouldn't be doing. But one of they're biggest similarity was their natural leadership. They always knew what to do and say in tough situations. Most important of all, though, both of them were amazing people who were _always_ there for their friends.

At the same time though, both boys were extremely different. Draco was much more of a bad boy. He came from a loving family who taught all the wrong values. While Harry came from an unloving family but somehow managed to learn all the right values. Whenever I was with Harry, I was with my best friend. I felt safe and protected. He was always there for me and he always did the right thing. He always put others before him.

Draco, on the other hand, was a bit selfish. And rude. And sometimes rather cruel. But he was trying to change. He no longer used the term mudblood and he was a lot nicer to Hagrid in classes. Yes, he was a bit arrogant, but with his body, who wouldn't be? Still, despite all his faults, he was a great friend. I knew he had feelings for me but still he listened when I ranted about Ron, he comforted me when I cried, he made me laugh when I was sad, and he didn't try to kiss me when I was vulnerable. I half expected him to, but he never did, even though I knew he wanted to. So, in the end, Draco and I were friends.

"Hey, I brought us some firewhisky." Draco winked at me.

I made a face. I was still sixteen years old and I had no intention of drinking until I was old enough. Sure, Mrs. Weasley would give us some on New Year's but that was it. I didn't drink outside that. Draco had a slightly different view on drinking than I did.

So, I watched him chug down a bottle. "What? You and your goody goody friends never drink?" he asked me.

"No," I sighed, "I've tried to stop Harry and Ronald from drinking, but they don't listen. It's usually after Quidditch games. The team gets a little too happy."

Draco grinned at me, "Really?"

I was horrified with myself, "Oh, Draco, you won't tell Professor McGonagall, will you?"

I knew Draco was tempted to but he shook his head with a very torn look on his face. I was ashamed that I let something like that slip. I usually never said anything to Draco that might get my best friends in trouble.

"So, what exactly did you tell your friends you were doing?" Draco asked me.

"I told them I was going to the library to study. Which, I think we should actually do." I told him severely. Ever since I started spending more time with Draco, my studies had faltered. Sure, I still had an outstanding in each class but I wasn't really up to my par.

But not studying was part of Draco's whole bad boy thing. And it really kind of appealed to me. Even though I didn't have any feelings for Draco, I couldn't help but be attracted to him. There was no denying the chemistry we had.

Draco snorted, "I don't need to study. Pansy lets me copy off of her whenever I want. The girl's obsessed with me you know."

I stared at Draco for a long time. I wasn't sure whether to yell at him for his arrogance or the fact that he was copying off of people. He seemed to notice my look of anger so he hastily changed the subject, "So, have you heard from Krum?"

"Yes, I have." I begrudgingly answered. I still wanted to yell at him.

"What'd he say?"

"None of your business."

"Why?"

"Because it's a private matter."

"So it's a love letter."

"It is not!" I huffed. Just like Ron, Draco seemed threatened by Viktor. I didn't understand why, though. I hadn't seen Viktor in a year and a half. Besides, we were never that serious to begin with. Sure, we went to the Yule Ball and it was loads of fun. And sure, we did snog a couple of times, but that was it, really. Viktor even had a girlfriend now. And that's what he'd wrote to me about.

"Sure it isn't." Draco said sarcastically.

"And so what if it is? Are you jealous?" I asked him.

"Of course I am." Draco shrugged.

I stared at him. He had never openly admitted to fancying me until now.

"Stop it." I blushed.

"Stop what? Hermione, I'm not gonna deny my feelings for you. I'm just waiting until you realize that you belong with me. Not him." Draco said. I wasn't sure if he was talking about Ron or Viktor but I could feel my face burning.

"You know, I think I'm going to get back to my common room...I'm feeling a bit tired." I told him uncomfortably.

I expected Draco to try and stop me but he just shrugged and chugged down some more firewhisky.

* * *

"...is December first. Are you coming with us?" Ginny asked me.

"Huh?" I said.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ginny said, slightly annoyed.

I shook my head. I had been thinking about what Draco said. He was so sure we were eventually going to be together that it hurt me a little. I wished Ron could be like him. I wished Ron would dream about us being together. What was I saying? I wanted Ron to be like _Draco_?

"I was saying that the next Hogsmeade trip is next weekend on December first. Do you wanna come with me and Harry?" Ginny repeated looking concerned.

"No, thanks. I'm not really in the mood to go to Hogsmeade." I told her truthfully. I knew I would be intruding on a romantic weekend for Harry and Ginny.

Ginny seemed to read my mind because she said, "You wouldn't be intruding. We want you to come with us."

I smiled gratefully at her but just shook my head. A few moments later Harry joined her. She gave Harry a pointed look and Harry looked at me understandingly. He was about to open his mouth and I knew he was going to try and convince me to go to Hogsmeade. So, I quickly got up, made an excuse about forgetting a book in class, and hurried out the portrait hole.

Outside the portrait hole I saw Lavender and Ron snogging. It was really intense and it looked really intimate.

"They've been at it for a while now," The Fat Lady told me, "Bit disgusting, really."

I rushed past them, tears streaming down my face. Luckily, the corridors seemed to be empty. At least I thought they were until I bumped into someone else.

I looked up into the face of a very concerned looking Draco.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Why do you care?" I snapped at him, pulling his arms off of me.

"Because I love you." he told me, his eyes looking straight into mine. I froze, staring at him. He pulled me into a tight embrace but I just stood there shocked.

"I love you." he repeated in my ears before letting me go.

Without thinking about it, I gave him a small peck on the lips.

I could see he was a bit shocked but then he smiled at me and gave me another sweet kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I kept my arms on his chest, still a bit shocked at was happening. I kissed him back.

I don't know how long we stood there, kissing, until we heard Peeves around the corner.

We jumped apart. Luckily, Peeves didn't see us and turned in the opposite direction.

After what felt like hours of silence, Draco finally said, "Look, Hermione, I'm sorry. I know you're vulnerable right now and you don't know what you're doing. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No," I shook my head, "I knew exactly what I was doing. I like kissing you...it feels good." I finished lamely.

Draco didn't wink or smirk at me. He didn't give me a mocking remark. He just stood there, staring at his feet.

"But you don't feel the same way about me that I do about you. For me, it's real. For you, it's just an escape. A way for you to forget about Ron." He said croakily. I knew he was holding back tears.

I took his hands into mine, and kissed him again. He tried to resist it but I knew he couldn't. Before I knew it, he had his arms around me.

"It's real for me too." I murmured in his ear.

As soon as I said these words, I felt my heart skip a beat. It was true what I said. I did still love Ron but there was a part of me that yearned for Draco.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven:**

**Draco's POV**

I walked back to my dormitory in a daze. Hermione had chosen _me. _Not Ron.

After we had kissed a bit more, Hermione realized it was getting late. She told me to go to my dormitory.

I smiled a bit. Typical Hermione. She wasn't like other girls. Any other girl would have shagged me. Hell, if it were Pansy, she would have shagged me right on the spot.

Hermione left me wondering. I knew we were not going to sleep together for a long time. She was a classy girl. But she did leave me fantasizing about her, wondering how the shape of her body would fit with mine, how her bare skin would feel against mine...

"Where have _you _been?" grunted Crabbe.

I shrugged as I sat down next to him. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. If it were any other girl, I would be bragging about shagging with her to Crabbe and Goyle right now. How was I going to tell my friends about my new muggleborn girlfriend? I would probably be shunned by all the Slytherins the moment they found out. But I found that I really didn't care what they thought. I had Hermione.

Suddenly, another thought struck me. What if she _did_ care? Ron and Harry hated me. There was no way she would risk losing them. She cared about them loads more than she cared about me. Harry was like her brother and (as much as I hated to admit it) she loved Ron.

I went to bed worried. I could barely sleep that night; I kept imagining Hermione ignoring me the next day, deciding she had made a mistake. The next day I got up earlier than anyone. I went down to the Great Hall and stood outside the doors waiting. I paced back and forth worried, waiting for Hermione to arrive.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight:**

**Hermione's POV**

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all staring at me. Ginny was frozen, her mouth slightly open. Harry was looking at me blankly. But Ron, Ron was furious.

I had just told my friends about Draco, deciding it was best they found out now rather than later. I had told them about our unexpected friendship growing into something more.

"When did this happen!" demanded Ginny, searching my face, wondering if this was some kind of bad joke.

"About an hour ago, I ran into him...and he said some things..."I blustered, not wanting to say too much.

"Said some things?" Harry questioned me. He looked a bit upset. I knew he was hurt that I had kept it all a secret. We always told each other everything. I knew I had screwed up there.

"Look, guys, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's just that-" I began apologizing before someone cut me off.

"-what did he say?" Ron interrupted me coldly. It was the first time he'd said anything. His normally warm eyes were staring at me coldly. His face was slightly red and his voice quavered a bit when he spoke. I shrunk back a little under his hard stare. Oh, boy, I knew I was in trouble._  
_

"He...well, the thing is...we were...he told me he loved me." I blustered, trying to find the right way to tell them.

Harry flinched. Ginny's jaw dropped. And Ron looked at me like he didn't know who I was.

"Do you feel the same way?" Harry asked me, glancing nervously at Ron.

"No," I told them truthfully, "but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings for him."

They were all staring at me now. After what felt like hours, Ginny finally broke the silence.

"He's changed. He's...nicer. I haven't seen him bully anyone in ages." she said thoughtfully.

I sighed in relief; at least Ginny was trying to understand. "He's trying to change, he really is. He's become a much better person. I think you guys would actually be really good friends. He reminds me a bit of you, Harry." I told them.

"Hermione, his parents are Death Eaters." Ron told me shortly, as if this settled the matter.

I gave him a reproachful look, "Sirius had a brother who was a Death Eater! And Sirius worked most his life fighting against Voldemort!"

Ron and Ginny quickly glanced at Harry. And I realized too late what I had done. Harry still had a hard time talking about Sirius.

"Don't," said Harry, "compare Sirius to that lot."

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand and glared at me. Ron patted Harry on the back comfortingly. My eyes began to water. I felt like an outsider. On any normal day, I would be the one comforting Harry not causing his pain.

"Oh, Harry, I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry!" I said, trying to stop the tears streaming down my face.

"S'okay." he mumbled to me.

"I just meant that Draco isn't like his family. He doesn't want to be all buddy buddy with Voldemort." I told him, hoping he would get the point.

Ron suddenly stood up, he was looking furious. "Hermione, don't you remember what happened after the Triwizard Tournament? Lucius Malfoy stood there and watched You-Know-Who torture and try to kill Harry! And he didn't even give it a second thought! And then last year, the only reason Malfoy didn't kill us was because of that stupid prophecy! And then, Draco's auntie Bellatrix goes and kills Sirius! Sirius, Hermione! Sirius! So, go ahead, if you want! Date Draco! But don't bring us all into this." Ron screamed at me before stomping up to his room.

I was practically bawling now. Ginny tried patting me, but I knew she felt the same way Ron did. Harry was staring at his feet.

After I had calmed myself down, I heard Harry say, "He's right, you know."

I nodded, tears still spilling out my eyes, "But Harry, that wasn't Draco. That was his family."

"What about the past five years? He's done nothing but torture us." Harry said quietly, still staring at his feet.

"But he's changed!" I cried, not knowing how many times I'll have to repeat this.

Harry nodded. "And you really like him?"

"I do." I said tearfully.

Harry took Ginny's hand and they both exchanged looks. I watched as they silently communicated; I wondered how they did that. They understood each other like no one else did. I longed to have somebody like that. Somebody that I didn't need to use words with. Somebody that I could convey all my thoughts with one look.

"If he's really changed and means this much to you, I'll be...friendly." Harry said, but he looked like he had just swallowed a booger flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans.

I sighed in relief, "Thank you, Harry."

"But if he does anything, says anything...I can't promise I'll hold my tongue." he added warningly.

I nodded, "He'll be on his best behavior." Then, I looked at Ginny.

She smiled weakly before saying, "Don't worry about Ron. He'll come around."

* * *

I opened my eyes, my heart fluttering as I remember last night's events. Draco and I were together. Ron wasn't speaking to me. And Harry and Ginny were okay with everything.

I swallowed back a lump in my throat as I remembered Ron's reaction. But he'd come around. At least, Ginny seemed to think so.

I quickly showered and dressed, running down to the Great Hall where I spotted Draco. He was pacing in front of the doors, looking around nervously. When he saw me, he looked at me worried. I grinned at him and ran into his arms. He looked relieved and hugged me tight. I wrapped my arms around his torso and whispered, "This isn't going to be easy. Are you ready?"

He nodded, took my hand and led me past the doors. Word had spread fast about our relationship. People were staring and whispering as we walked down the Hall. I spotted Ron at the end of the Gryffindor table. He was whispering something to Seamus, who gave me a disgusted look. I sighed, knowing they were talking about me. My eyes wandered to the Slytherin table. They glared at me. I spotted Pansy, her eyes were red and puffy. She was staring at her plate. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting beside her. They looked at us stupidly. My eyes searched for Harry and Ginny. They had just entered the Great Hall. They were holding hands and standing at the entrance, staring at me. Ginny caught my eye and gave me a tentative smile. She elbowed Harry who forced a smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

I sat Draco down at an empty spot at the Gryffindor table. Ginny made her way towards us and sat across from me. Harry followed her but didn't sit down. He looked from me to Ron, trying to decide which friend needed him most. Finally, he sat down next to Ginny.

There was an awkward pause.

"So...erm...Malfoy, I mean Draco...how are you?" Ginny stammered, trying to make conversation. I threw her a grateful look.

Draco's eyes widened, as if he was surprised he was being spoken to. He cleared his throat and said, "Oh, umm...I'm fine. Thank you. How are you guys?"

"Great! Me and Harry were just talking about how excited we were for the holidays." Ginny said cheerfully.

"Oh, what are your plans?" I asked them. I had completely forgotten that the holidays were coming up. December first was this Saturday.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks. Ginny looked as if she had regretted bringing the topic up. "Well, you know, Mum invited Harry to come home. She asked Ron to invite you too but he never got around to asking you. And then you two had your little...spat..." Ginny told her awkwardly.

"That's okay. I think Mum and Dad were talking about taking me skiing..." I trailed off noticing the look of confusion on Ginny and Draco's faces.

Harry chuckled. "It's a muggle sport." he told Ginny.

"What are your plans for the break?" I asked Draco, trying to get him to participate in the conversation.

Draco shrugged, "I'm just going back home. Father got tickets to the game on Christmas Eve. He's really excited about going."

I didn't find Quidditch games very interesting but Harry and Ginny looked at him enviously.

"How did he get tickets?" Ginny demanded, "Dad's been trying to buy tickets but it's been sold out for ages!"

Draco looked slightly embarrassed, "Father has...connections..."

"I heard the Irish have a new seeker. They're going to reveal him at the game." Harry told him eagerly.

Draco's eyes widened.

"They better. The seeker at the World Cup was terrible!" Ginny exclaimed.

Draco nodded in agreement, "He always fell for that stupid Wronksi Feint. Every time. You think a guy would learn..." Draco continued.

I smiled, genuinely happy. Harry, Ginny, and Draco talked for the rest of the breakfast about Quidditch. Though, I found the conversation entirely boring, I was happy they were getting along. When the warning bell rang, Crabbe and Goyle made their way to our table.

They looked confused, almost lost without Draco.

"Charms starts soon." Goyle grunted, ignoring me, Harry, and Ginny.

Draco looked surprised that they were speaking to him. He nodded, gave me a quick kiss, and left with them.

"I should get going. I have Ancient Runes next. I'll see you guys later. Oh, and thanks." I said to Harry and Ginny.

I rushed out of the Great Hall, giddy. But my happiness faltered as I thought of Ron. _He'll forgive me. In a couple of days, we'll be laughing about this._ I tried telling myself everything was okay. But I missed Ron. I didn't just miss him in a romantic way, I missed my friend Ron. My best friend Ron.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine:**

**Ron's POV**

I watched as Hermione left the Great Hall quickly. Bloody hell. Why did she always have to look so damn good?

"Won-won?" Lavender called me back into focus.

"Yeah?" I said.

"We should probably get going to Divination." Lavender told me. I smiled at her. Lavender was no Hermione. But she was a good girlfriend. Okay, so maybe, she was a little ditzy sometimes and she believed all the crap Trelawney spewed, but she was good for me. She laughed at all my jokes, listened as I ranted about Hermione and Draco, and she was just a nice person in general.

Okay, so maybe she was the most perfect girlfriend; I couldn't really talk to her. I never told her things like I told Hermione. With Hermione, I wasn't afraid to spill my darkest secrets. I could be vulnerable with her.

I couldn't imagine the look on Lavender's face if I told her half the stuff I tell Hermione.

I put my arm around her shoulders, bade good-bye to Seamus and Dean, and walked out the Great Hall with her.

Ahead, I could see Harry and Ginny. Ginny was saying something to Harry and he nodded. He gave her a quick but passionate kiss. She waved good-bye to him and walked in a different direction.

Lavender noticed me narrowing my eyes at Harry and Ginny.

"They're boyfriend and girlfriend. You can't get mad every time they kiss." she said.

"It' my sister." I huffed.

"And your best friend." She pointed out. I knew she had a point. If I could trust anyone with Ginny, it was Harry. But that didn't mean I wasn't pissed at him.

Harry was supposed to be _my _best friend. And yet, he chose to sit with Malfoy and Hermione. I couldn't help to feel a little betrayed.

Harry saw us coming, and waited. Lavender, sensing tension, said something about walking to class with Parvarti. She ran ahead, calling Parvarti's name.

"Hey." Harry said, walking with me.

"I saw you and Malfoy at breakfast. You two looked awfully chummy. Is he your new best mate?" I asked coldly.

Harry knew how to deal with my moods. He rolled his eyes, "Don't be thick."

"You think I'm stupid, eh?" I asked, angrily.

"Yeah, I do. And not just because you think I'm actually friends with Malfoy." Harry told me crossly.

I knew I was supposed to be mad at Harry but I couldn't help but feel a weight lifted off my shoulders. For a moment, I thought Harry had actually liked Malfoy.

"So, you and Malfoy aren't friends now?" I asked.

Harry smirked, "Jealous Malfoy was stealing me away?"

I rolled my eyes, "So, what are he and Hermione like? Did they act all lovey dovey?"

Harry shrugged, "Not really. Hermione wasn't into him like she was into you."

I stopped. Harry turned around and looked at me curiously.

"Hermione fancied me?" I asked, stunned.

"Wow, you _are_ thick." Harry said. He stood there, staring at me nonplussed.

I thumped him on the head, "Why didn't you tell me!" I exclaimed.

"I thought you knew! I mean it was frickin' obvious!" Harry said.

I started walking again. If I had known...things would have been different...My mind wandered with the possibilities.

Harry, who was walking beside me, kept throwing me questioning glances.

"You really didn't know?" Harry asked, amazed at my stupidity.

We were outside Trelawney's class. I turned to him and shook my head.

I felt completely lost. It was too late. Hermione was with somebody else and I had to endure the pain. Harry seemed to have read the look on my face because he didn't ask me any questions. He gave me a sympathetic look before climbing the ladder to Trelawney's class.

I numbly followed him. Lavender smiled at me as I sat myself next to her. I tried to smile back, but things were different now. Before, I never thought I stood a chance with Hermione. So, I had settled for Lavender. But now I knew the truth. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach as I realized what a mess I had made of everything.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I would appreciate anybody who left me reviews. Any feedback on my writing would be great! And thank you again for reading:)**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten:**

**Hermione's POV:**

"Who cares what he thinks?" Draco told me harshly. I knew he was seething with jealousy but I didn't care. Ron wasn't just the boy I loved, he was my best friend. He meant as much to me as Harry and Ginny did.

"I care." I huffed at Draco.

"Because you're in love with him?"Draco asked me, narrowing his eyes.

"No, because he's my best friend." I told him angrily.

"Right." said Draco sarcastically.

"We've only been together a week and we're already fighting!" I said exasperated.

Draco who was about to retort, suddenly sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"No, I should be more sensitive to your feelings. But honestly, I'm just thinking about Ron in a friendly way. I thought our fight would be over by now. It's been a week!" I told Draco.

Draco shrugged, "He'll come around. Look, I promised Crabbe and Goyle I'd hang out with them today. They've been feeling insecure since we start dating."

I snorted but gave him a quick hug before he left. I sighed and began walking to the library where I found Harry, Ron, and Ginny together.

"Hey, guys!" I said cheerfully, hoping Ron would stay.

"Hey, Hermione!" said Ginny, elbowing Ron in the ribs.

Ron winced a bit but mumbled a hello to me.

"You wanna join us?" Harry asked hopefully. I knew that he was having a hard time trying to get me and Ron to talk.

"Sure."I smiled and sat down but the moment I did Ron sprang up.

"I've got loads to do...see you guys later." Ron mumbled while packing his things.

"Ron, please don't leave." I asked him weakly. He just ignored me and stalked away.

I didn't even realize the tears streaming down my face until Ginny had wrapped her arms around me and was whispering in my ear that everything was going to be okay. Harry was watching us awkwardly.

"Why don't we get started on Snape's essay on the uses of moonstone?" Harry suggested after a little bit.

"I've already finished it." I told him heavily.

Harry and Ginny exchanged grins. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Good. Then you can help me because i don't have the bloodiest idea what Snape is talking about." Harry told me.

I frowned at him, "Maybe if you and Ronald didn't play hangman in class while he was explaining the properties and uses..."

Ginny tried to stifle a laugh while the corners of Harry's lips twitched.

"What?" I asked them.

"Nothing." they both said at the same time.

"Well, I should really be going. I don't have a free period this period." Ginny told us while packing her things. She gave Harry a quick kiss and left.

"So, are you gonna help me? I promise I won't let Ron copy off of me." Harry said grinning.

I sighed. Of course I was going to help him.

After a while, Harry turned to me and said, "He'll come around."

"Oh, yeah? That's what everyone keeps telling me and it's been a week." I grumbled.

"He's just going through a bit of a hard time." Harry comforted me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Harry hesitated before saying, "Well, he broke up with Lavender...and some other stuff..."

I gasped. He broke up with _Lavender. _I cursed at my self. If I had waited another week before getting with Draco, then I could be with Ron.

Be with Ron? What was I thinking? I liked Draco. I mean, I really like him. I shouldn't be thinking about Ronald in this way. In fact, Ron probably wouldn't want to be with me even if he and Lavender did break up.

And then another thought struck me. Harry said Ron was going through 'some other stuff'. I knew Harry was trying to be a good friend and not tell everyone Ron's problems but I couldn't help but wonder if everything was okay. This made me even more worried.

"Why did they break up?" I asked Harry, astonished. They seemed so...happy.

Harry shrugged, "Ron just wasn't feeling it anymore." Feeling it? What did that mean?

* * *

I walked up down the corridor. I had left early from dinner. Draco wanted to sit at the Slytherin table with his friends and they just made me uncomfortable. I knew they were only being nice (well, if you could call it nice) to me because of Draco. So, i made up an excuse and left the table.

"Dragon Egg" I told the Fat Lady.

"Right you are dear." she said before swinging open.

The common room was empty except for a boy sitting on the couch, staring at the fire. This boy had flaming red hair that matched the fire and he was unusually tall and lanky. In my eyes, this boy was perfect.

I slowly made my way to the couch and sat down next to Ron.

"Hello." I said tentatively.

He nodded but didn't look at me.

After a moment of silence, we both said, "I"m sorry!"

I smiled at Ron while he grinned back at me.

"What are _you _sorry for?" Ron scoffed.

"Well, for lying and all that..." I told him lamely.

"Well, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I've bin a git lately." Ron told me sincerely.

"It's okay." I smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

He smiled back at me. I suddenly felt warmth flood through me. My heart quickened a bit and my body finally felt free and relaxed.

"So, I heard about your break up with Lavender. Did it end for good?" I asked him. He raised his eye brows at me and I realized I had sounded too hopeful.

"Yeah. We weren't that...good together, anyway." Ron sighed.

"Well, didn't you like her?" I asked him astounded. They'd always seemed so happy, well at least their tongues did.

"Not really. She's a nice girl. But we didn't really have much to talk about." Ron told me.

"Then why did you go out with her!" I exclaimed.

Ron shrugged, "She was hot."

I rolled my eyes, "How deep."

Ron grinned at me and couldn't help but throw my arms around him. Ron seemed startled by my sudden hug but he hugged me back. Once I released him, I said, "Oh, Ronald, I missed you!"

"I missed you too." He told me.

"Ron, I know you don't like Draco-" I began.

"I'll deal with it." said Ron, cutting me off.

I smiled in relief, "Oh, good because I couldn't take not being your friend."

Ron seemed shocked, "Hermione, we were just in a fight! Of course we're still friends!"

"Forever?" I asked.

"And always." He replied solemnly.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Ron's POV**

The next few weeks had been extremely difficult. It seemed like Christmas Break couldn't come soon enough. Even though I'd been on good terms with Hermione, I barely saw her now that she was with Draco all the time. And when I did see her, Draco always made sure to have his arms around her and pointedly stare at me. When I asked Hermione about this, she blushingly admitted that Draco was jealous of me. It comforted me that Draco felt threatened by me.

I was walking alongside Harry and Ginny. Harry helped Ginny onto the carriage and they both continued talking, completely ignoring me. This put me an extremely bad mood, seeing as Harry was _my _best friend and Ginny was _my _little sister.

"Ahem. Are you two even going to speak to me?" I glared at them.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "We tried. But you completely ignored us. It's not my fault you can't stop thinking about Hermione."

I stared at Harry, "You told her?"

Harry looked guiltily at me, "Sorry, mate. I can't say no to her," Harry looked fondly at Ginny. "And she figured it out on her own anyway. I just confirmed it."

"Figured what out?" Hermione said, hoisting herself onto the carriage.

"Nothing!" the three of us said in unison.

Hermione looked at us suspiciously before closing the carriage door.

"Where's Malfoy?" I asked her.

"_Draco _is riding with his Slytherin friends. He asked me to join them but I really can't stand his friends." she told us.

"No one can blame you. That lot is kinda scary looking." Ginny comforted her.

"Yes, will, I do feel rather guilty. I am his girlfriend after all. I should hang out with his friends. I mean he hangs out with you guys." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Yes, well, if Malfoy doesn't want to hang out with us, you can tell him it's okay. Really, we don't mind." I said to Hermione.

Harry's lip twitched like he was trying to hold back a smile, Ginny stifled a laugh, but Hermione glared at me.

"I thought you two were getting along!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, for your sake. But that doesn't mean I actually like the bloke!" I told her.

"You don't?" Hermione said, genuinely shocked.

"Are you mental?" I asked her. She looked flabbergasted.

"Don't any of you like Draco?" she asked us.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks.

"It's not that we don't like him...it's just we're all so different...Hermione, he's a Slytherin, after all." Harry said, choosing his words carefully.

"But he's changed!" Hermione said for what felt like the hundredth time.

"That doesn't mean we can't forget what he's done to us in the past..." Ginny said tentatively.

Hermione looked slightly crestfallen. "But _I've_ forgiven him."

"Yes, well, you're a lot more forgiving than us." I told her.

Hermione bit her lip, contemplating this new information. I was astounded that she actually thought we were all friends with Malfoy.

"So, are you excited to be going to The Burrow?" I asked her, hastily changing the subject.

Her eyes lit up, "Oh, yes! You did tell your mum thank-you for me, didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Good, I just feel bad. My parents really wanted to take me skiing." Hermione said sadly.

I bit back a laugh. Hermione had explained 'skiing' to me the other day. I found the thought of muggles falling down hills on wooden sticks highly amusing. Harry caught my eye and we both grinned.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Draco's POV**

"...pushed him into stinksap. His face is still covered in boils!" Zabini told us. Our compartment roared with laughter. I smiled, imagining that Creevey bloke covered in boils. Pansy was shrieking with laughter while Crabbe and Goyle chortled appreciatively.

"I'm surprised you're not with Granger." Zabini told me.

I shrugged, "She said she wanted to share a compartment with her friends. I didn't really feel like having to talk to Potter and Weasley for and entire train ride."

This was not entirely true. Potter wasn't so bad. Ginny was actually quite funny. And Ron, well, we still had our issues. It still made me feel uncomfortable that Hermione spent so much time with him. I knew that if I joined them, she would think it was because I was jealous. I didn't want to give Weasley the satisfaction of that. So, I told her I wanted to ride with _my _friends.

"I still don't understand what you see in the mudblood." Pansy huffed moodily. I knew she had never really gotten over our break up.

I flinched when she said mudblood but I didn't say anything.

Zabini smirked at me, "Well, I can see what you see in her."

"You can?" shrieked Pansy outraged.

Zabini rolled his eyes, "Come on, Pansy, use your eyes. Anyone can see Granger is hot. And there's no denying the girl is a know-it all. I bet she lets you cheat off of her any time you want."

Crabbe and Goyle looked impressively at me. They still didn't understand why I was dating Hermione.

"It's not like that." I mumbled uncomfortably.

"No?" Zabini asked, not believing me.

"I still wouldn't go out with a mudblood, no matter how hot she was." Goyle grunted. Crabbe nodded in agreement.

Zabini thought for a second, "That's true. She must be really good in the sack for you to be going out with her for this long, Draco."

I was about to deny what Zabini said, when Pansy stood up angrily.

"Well, I think it's disgusting! That girl is filth, Draco. I can't believe you even have the guts to touch her!" Pansy said shrilly.

"Sit down, Pansy. You're just jealous." Zabini said, brushing aside her outburst.

"I will not!" She told Zabini coldly.

"Pansy, I'm sorry about the way things ended but I don't fancy you anymore." I told Pansy, hoping she wouldn't cause a scene. Normally, I would enjoy Pansy and Hermione fighting for me, but things were different now. _I _was different.

Pansy looked hurt for a second but then it was replaced by anger. "I can't even believe your parents allow you to see such filth." Pansy breathed.

I looked at my hands quickly, avoiding her eye.

Zabini rolled his eyes, "Don't be stupid, Pansy. Why would he tell his parents? If my mum knew I was dating a mudblood just because she was good in bed, she'd skin me alive."

"It's not like that." I told Zabini through gritted teeth.

"Draco, it's just us. You don't have to keep pretending like you actually like her." Crabbe said.

Pansy ignored all of this and said, "It would be a real shame if I let it slip to your parents that you were dating a mudblood."

My eyes widened. When did Pansy get the courage to stand up to me? I instantly regretted inviting my friends to spend the christmas break at my house.

"What do you want?" I asked Pansy.

"I want you to break up with her." Pansy said icily.

"Not gonna happen." I told her, my eyes hardening.

Pansy glared at me for a long time.

"If you tell my parents," I said, "It won't make me stop dating Hermione."

Defeated, Pansy sat back down.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Hermione's POV**

"So, tell me again how you two started going out!" I heard Mrs. Weasley say eagerly.

I walked in to find Ginny leaning against Harry, looking slightly annoyed.

"Mum, how many times do we have to tell you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm just so happy for you two, that's all!" Mrs. Weasley cooed.

Harry, who had his arm around Ginny, grinned. Ginny, rolled her eyes, but I could see she was looking rather pleased.

"Morning." I murmured to them.

"Hermione, dear! I was just about to wake you! Do you want some breakfast, dear?" Mrs. Weasley said, turning around and going to the kitchen.

"Oh, no, I'm fine." I said to Mrs. Weasley with no avail. She pulled out a chair for me and forced me to sit, while serving me several different plates with an assortment of food.

Harry and Ginny followed me into the kitchen and sat down to keep me company.

"Where's Ronald?" I asked them.

"Right here." Ron said as he walked in, looking sleepy.

He sat down next to me before stuffing his mouth with pancakes.

"Hey, Ron, can we borrow your broom. We wanna play a game of Quidditch." Fred asked, striding into the kitchen.

"You wanna join us?" George added, nodding to Harry and Ginny.

"Sure, let me just go get my broom." Ginny bounced up to her room.

"Can you get mine too?" Harry shouted after Ginny.

Ron frowned, "Why didn't you ask me to play? And what happened to your broom?"

"Well, my brother, frankly you suck." George said conversationally.

Mrs. Weasley turned around, "George, you apologize to your brother right now!"

George muttered an apology to Ron who was still fuming.

"He was good enough to make the team." I told Fred and George sternly.

"A miracle, if you ask me. And besides, his best mate is the captain." Fred said, ignoring the fact that Ron's ears were turning pink.

"He was the best at tryouts!" Harry said loyally.

Fred shrugged, "So, can we borrow your broom, Ron?"

Ron was at loss for words, "After insulting me, you ask to borrow my broom? What happened to yours, anyway."

"Old Angelina has flown her last flight." Fred said sadly.

"It was quite a loss." George said glumly, "Angelina has been with Fred since his third year."

Harry stared at the twins. "You named your broom Angelina?"

"On the bright side, I'm going shopping for a new broom tomorrow!" Fred told us happily.

Ron shrugged, "You can use it, I guess. I'll just watch you guys play today. I'll keep Hermione company."

I smiled appreciatively at Ron.

Fred nodded, "Is your broom locked?"

"Oh, yeah, it is." Ron said turning slightly pink.

"What's the password?" George asked turning around.

Ron was scarlet now. "Forever and always." he mumbled.

I gasped, dropping my fork. Fred stared at Ron.

"Forever and always?" he asked blankly.

Ron shrugged, "Yeah, what's wrong with it?"

Fred and George exchanged looks before shrugging, "Just an odd password."

They twins left the room snickering at Ron's password.

Harry was looking at me and Ron. Ron was still pink and he was trying to avoid looking at me while I sat there open-mouthed.

* * *

I sat next to Ron on the fields out back. We watched as the others zoomed around on their brooms.

"Is your password really forever and always?" I asked Ron.

Ron who laughing stiffened slightly.

"Yeah." he murmured, his ears turning pink.

And I'm not proud of what happened next, but I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it either, I leaned in and kissed Ron.

It was a short and sweet kiss but it meant more to me than any other kiss I'd ever received. Ron sat there, still stunned. I wrapped my arms around my legs and continued watching the others.

They didn't notice a thing; they just continued zooming around on their brooms.

Even though kissing Ron felt perfect, I couldn't help but feel the guilt that came over me. I watched the others finish their game in shame. Ron, knowing I probably felt guilty, sat their quietly.

I couldn't stop thinking about Draco. He didn't deserve this. He had changed so much. He was a good boyfriend. He didn't deserve me kissing other blokes.

"Dinner's ready!" we heard Mrs. Weasley shout. The others landed easily on the ground and began to walk toward the house. Ron and I walked in silence.

Finally, when he was sure no one could hear he whispered, "If you want to take the kiss back, it's okay. I won't tell Malfoy."

My eyes began to water. Ron knew me so well. I turned to him, gave him a curt nod, and rushed inside with the others.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Harry's POV**

"Okay, honestly, what happened between you two?" I asked my two best friends impatiently.

Ron and Hermione looked at the ground and mumbled, "nothing..."

I groaned but decided to drop the subject and went back to polishing my broom. No matter how hard I focused on my broom though, I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going on between Ron and Hermione.

Even though she'd never admit it, Hermione was still in love with Ron. I could see it. Hell, everyone could see it.

On, the other hand though, I could also see she had very deep feelings for Draco. I didn't think she was in love with him yet, but she could be...

And Ron has always seen Hermione as more than a friend. He only settled for Lavender because he thought Hermione would never see him as more than a brother figure.

When Ron found out how much Hermione really cared about Draco, he put aside his feelings for her. He held it in but i knew it was tearing him apart. I wondered if I could still be friends with Ginny if she was with someone else and she was happy.

The thought of Ginny with someone else killed me inside so I couldn't possibly imagine what Ron was going through.

But still, things had been weird ever since we got back from the Burrow. Ron and Hermione had been careful not to touch each other and never looked at each other in the eye. And they only spoke to one another when necessary.

At first, I thought that they were in some kind of fight but they didn't seem mad at each other...

This was all very weird. And I was determined to end it.

"Ron, what's going on?" I asked him quietly after Hermione muttered something about going to the library. She was climbing through the portrait hole, careful not to look back at us.

"Nothing." Ron said but I saw his ears redden.

"Ron, come on, you can tell me." I urged him.

Ron looked around carefully, making sure no one could hear us. Finally, after deciding it was safe to talk, he said, "Remember when you guys were all playing Quidditch and I said I would keep Hermione company? Well, we were sitting there watching you lot when...she kissed me..."

"She what! Well, that's good isn't it?" I asked slightly confused.

"No, it's not." Ron sighed. "She was just caught up in the moment. I knew she immediately regretted it. I promised her I would act like it never happened."

I saw the pain in Ron's eyes and felt a flash of anger at Hermione. I hated to see the pain she was putting him through. Ron was my best mate and he didn't deserve to go through this. Hermione needed to make up her mind and stop toying with Ron's heart.

* * *

"Harry, don't get involved!" Ginny warned me. We were sitting next to the lake. I sat facing the lake, my back against a tree. Ginny lay next to me, he head in my lap. I was stroking her hair absentmindedly.

"I'm not getting involved! I just wanted to tell Hermione that what she's doing to Ron isn't fair." I said defensively.

"But it's not your place to tell her that!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Hermione gets involved in my business all the time!" I retorted.

"Yes, and think of all the times you've snapped at her." Ginny said.

I knew she was right. This was between Ron and Hermione. "How can you watch this? Ron's your brother. Doesn't it hurt you to see him so heartbroken?" I asked her.

"Of course it does! And a part of me is mad at Hermione for doing this to him, but Harry, it's not my life. It's Ron's. " Ginny said to me.

"I just wish I could make her see." I said bitterly.

We were silent for a moment.

"Don't tell Ron I told you." I reminded Ginny.

"Okay." Ginny said, still in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her curiously.

"You." she answered honestly.

I grinned at her and leaned down to kiss her.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Hermione's POV**

"Okay, what is your problem?" I asked Harry angrily.

He raised his eyebrows at me as if he didn't know what I was talking about it. But he knew exactly what I was talking about. For the past couple of weeks, Harry, who was normally the sweetest guy ever, was being a complete git.

He'd always snap at me. Whenever me and Ron would argue, he would always take Ron's side, even when Ron was wrong. He'd always make snide remarks about Draco. And he'd always stare at me accusingly. Ginny would always shoot him warning looks when he did this and he'd oblige but I knew Harry was angry with me. I just didn't know why.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry answered coolly.

I glared at him, "Yes you do. Just tell me."

"I can't." Harry sighed but I knew he wanted to.

"Fine." I said shortly and went back to my books.

After a while, I heard Harry get up. He looked at me for a moment and whispered, "Just make up your mind. Believe it or not, but Ron has feelings too."

I froze. Did Ron tell him about the kiss?

"You know?" I asked Harry.

He nodded, "And I thought you were better than that. You're stringing Ron along, and you know it." He walked away from me without looking back.

I could feel the lump in my throat rising. I knew Harry was right. I couldn't keep leading Ron on. I had to tell him that I was with Draco now. And that I loved Draco.

Actually, I hadn't even told _Draco _that I loved him yet. I came to the realization after we came back from the burrow. Draco was kissing me hungrily, holding me tight. He stopped for a second and said, "My parents know about us."

He was kissing me again but I pushed him off, "Draco, you told your parents about us?" I exclaimed.

"No, Pansy did." he said sourly.

"What did they say" I asked anxiously.

"They told me to break up with you. But i told them that I was in love with you." Draco shrugged. He had told me he loved me a long time ago and I had always felt bad for not saying it back. Actually, he had told me he loved me before we had even begun dating.

I held my breath. "And then what did they say?"

"Well, Mother didn't mind as much but Father went mental. But I think he's trying to accept it now too." Draco sighed.

I wanted to tell him in that moment that I loved him for standing up for us. But my mind suddenly raced to the kiss I gave Ron and my insides flooded with guilt.

So, now, two weeks later things had gotten worse. Harry was furious with me, Ron was confused and hurt, and Draco was completely oblivious to my betrayal. I knew I had to sort all of this out and I decided I would begin with the easiest: Harry. Harry was mad now but I knew it was only out of loyalty to Ron. He had a good heart and he would listen to what I had to say.

* * *

"Ginny! Where's Harry?" I asked desperately. I had been searching for Harry for a long time and couldn't find him anywhere.

"Right behind you." GInny pointed.

I turned around, and sure enough Harry was walking toward me and Ginny. He walked past me and completely ignored me, heading straight for Ginny. He embraced Ginny enthusiastically, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Ginny kissed him back just as enthusiastically. I stood there a bit awkwardly, waiting for them to stop.

After a moment, Ginny released him. "I have to get to class." she said a little breathlessly. She gave him another quick kiss and ran off. Harry ignored the fact that I was still there and continued on walking.

"Harry, stop being so immature and at least speak to me!" I said impatiently.

He turned to face me and said, "What?"

"Don't be mad." I begged him. He looked at me for a moment and sighed.

"Hermione, you used to be the nicest person I know. You tried to start an organization to free house elves, for Godric's sake. What happened to you? When did you become _this?" _he asked me frustrated.

That's when I knew he wasn't just talking about Ron. It's true I had become a different person. I wasn't studying nearly as much. I was lying and cheating. I was hurting all of my friends.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"Look, I'm sorry I've been such a git lately. But I just miss the old Hermione. The Hermione who would make hats for house elves, who would sit by me and Ron all night as we did our homework, who would yell at us for sneaking out..." Harry told me.

I felt my eyes water and I hugged Harry. He seemed taken aback, but he patted my back comfortingly.

"I know I've been such a horrid person, but I've just felt so guilty for cheating on Draco. I love him." I said to Harry, swallowing the lump that had risen in my throat.

Harry's eyes widened. "You love Draco?"

I nodded.

"You need to tell Ron." he said firmly.

I knew he was right but I was dreading having that conversation.

* * *

"Ron, can we talk?" I asked him, taking his hand and sitting him down.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked me a bit awkwardly. Things had been weird between us ever since our kiss.

"I'm sorry about the kiss. It should have never happened. I think doing it made me realize how much I love Draco." I said everything very quickly. I waited for Ron to begin yelling but he didn't. He just stood there looking at me, searching my face.

"You love him?" he asked. I could see it pained him to ask me.

"Yes." I said honestly.

"Then why did you kiss me at the Burrow?" Ron asked, truly wanting to know. But at that moment, I wasn't focused on Ron. My attention was on the blond boy who had just walked in. Ron, who was waiting for my answer, turned around to see what I was staring at. When he saw, he looked guiltily back at me.

"You kissed him?" Draco asked accusingly.

Ron looked nervously between me and Draco.

"Draco, it's not like that-" Ron began saying.

"I didn't ask _you." _Draco cut him off, staring at me.

"Yes, but-" before I could finish, Draco had run off.

I stared helplessly after him. Ron's mouth was hanging open.

"Go." Ron whispered to me. I looked at Ron disbelievingly. But he just pushed me. I gave him a grateful look before running after Draco.

* * *

**Hey, everyone. I just wanted to thank you for all the amazing reviews you have given me. I'm so grateful. And please feel free to post any more reviews. It always makes me feel content when I get all the positive feedback on my writing. Even the negative ones, which helps me know where i need to improve. So, thank you all again. **

**Anyway, I just wanted to tell you all that there will only be two more chapters. Chapter sixteen will be a rather short one of Ron's POV. And the last one will be of Hermione's POV. **

**Thanks for all the support!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Ron's POV**

"And you just let her chase after Malfoy!" Ginny said astonished.

"She loves him." I smiled sadly.

"So you're not going to fight for her!" Ginny said frustrated.

I smiled at my little sister, grateful of how caring she was.

"She loves Draco, she told me herself. And she's happy with him." I said wryly. The more I said it, the less pain I felt. At least Hermione was happy.

"She would be happier with _you_! And she loves you too. You know that!" Ginny said stubbornly.

"Yeah, I know she does, but she loves Draco more. I can tell." I said sadly.

"Ginny, if we ever broke up-which we won't-but let's say we did and I started dating someone else. And I was really happy with that person, wouldn't you want me to be happy? Even if it was someone else?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah, I guess..." Ginny grumbled, still not convinced.

"Look, Ginny, we're not even seventeen years old yet. We have our whole lives ahead of us. If me and Hermione are meant to be, we will be. But right now, she's meant to be with Draco. And I'm not going to stop that." I told her.

Harry and Ginny gaped at me.

"What?" I frowned at them.

"Ron, that was so..._mature_." Ginny gasped.

I shrugged. "Like I said, me and Hermione are best mates right now. And I don't wanna lose her as a friend. Maybe, someday in the future, we'll be together. But right now, I just need to move on. Maybe, I'll find a nice girl who'll make me forget all about Hermione."

"So, you're okay?" Harry asked me.

"No, but I will be." I answered them honestly. And I knew it was true. Hermione was happy with Draco now, but she was young. We all were. Who's to say Harry and Ginny would be together in ten years? Actually, on second thought, they might actually be. I wondered if I would ever find someone that loved me as much as Ginny loved Harry.

Harry and Ginny smiled at me and I knew I was going to be okay.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Hermione's POV**

"Draco, hold on! Let me explain!" I called out to Draco.

He turned, his face contorted with rage, as if daring me to explain.

"We were at the Burrow, and Ron was being unusually sweet..." I began but Draco cut me off.

"So, just because someone's nice to you, you're going to snog them?" Draco demanded.

"No, but, I was...confused..." I said, struggling to find the right words.

"Confused?" Draco stated, his face red with fury, "So you're going to snog someone because you're _confused_?"

"I did not snog Ron! It was quick kiss, almost like a peck!" I said defensively. Draco glared at me.

"Look, Ron said something really nice, and I don't know...I still wasn't sure if I had feelings for him or not, and I just kinda kissed him..." I explained, knowing what I was saying wasn't making things better.

I watched as Draco's fury turned into sadness. His cold hard eyes softened. His chin quivered a bit. I knew I had hurt him.

"So, you're still in love with Ron?" he asked me, terrified of the answer.

"Kissing him made me realize I love you more." I told him honestly, not even realizing I had just told Draco I loved him.

Draco stood there stunned. I watched him fearfully, half expecting him to turn around and leave without a word.

"You really love me?" he asked.

I nodded.

Draco's face broke out into a wide grin and next thing I knew his lips were pressed against mine. I relaxed in his arms, allowing him to hold me tight. His tongue traced my mouth, and I let out a small moan.

"Say it again." Draco whispered, pressing me up against the wall.

"I love you." I kissed him lightly. "I love you." I grinned, kissing him lightly again. "I love you." I told him kissing him again, but this time I deepened the kiss, letting my tongue play around with his.

* * *

I numbly walked by to the common room. Things between me and Draco were finally good. There wasn't a trace of doubt that I had made the right decision in picking Draco over Ron. _Ron. _

How could I have forgotten about Ron? What if he didn't want to talk to me now? As much as I loved Draco, a part of me will always love Ron. Just like a part of me will always love Harry. He's my best friend. I couldn't even begin to imagine what life would be like without him.

Draco was my boyfriend that I loved, but Ron had an equally special place in my heart. Ronald Weasley was my best friend that I loved. Someone who I wanted beside me all my life.

My walk turned into a sprint as I made a run for the common room, hoping Ron would still be awake.

"Where have you been? It's nearly one in the morning!" The Fat Lady said, eying my unbuttoned shirt and flushed cheeks. I quickly buttoned up my shirt, not even realizing the top buttons had come undone.

"Fairy Lights." I mumbled to her, embarrassed.

I climbed in the portrait hole, noticing it empty except for Ron. He looked like he had been studying. His head was buried in his books, which muffled the sound of his snores.

"Ron?" I tapped him on the back.

He jerked awake, startled.

"Blood hell, Hermione. Warn a guy before you wake him like that." he said sleepily.

My heart fluttered; he didn't sound mad. But he was still a little out of it...

"Bad dream?" I asked him, hoping he would answer.

He shrugged, "Not really." He looked down wistfully at his unfinished homework.

"What time is it anyway?" he asked me, eyeing the empty common room.

"Nearly one." I told him.

He grinned at me, "Where were _you? _It looks like you were just getting in."

I gelt my face grow hot. "I was with Draco."

"So, I'm guessing you worked things out?" Ron asked me coolly, but I could see a flicker of pain in his eyes.

I sighed in relief, glad Ron was trying to move on, glad we were still friends. I knew this was hard on him, but I was confident he wouldl find someone right for him.

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about Draco right now." I told him.

"No?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I want to talk about us?" I said.

Ron looked confused, "What about us?"

"Well, what about our kiss? I few hours ago, you couldn't even look at me!" I exclaimed.

Ron sighed; I knew he didn't want to talk about this. "Look, Hermione, I won't deny I have feelings for you. But I hate that I let those feelings get in the way of our friendship. I'm trying to move on. I'm trying to let you be happy with someone else."

I stared at Ron. When did he become so _mature_?

"So, you still want to be friends?" I asked him hopefully.

"Of course I do! There's nothing in this world that could ever happen that would make me want to stop being your friend. You're too important to lose." he told me, astonished I even had to ask.

"Best friends forever." I said, remembering the same conversation we had a few months ago.

"And always." he replied confidently.

And in that moment I knew it was true. No matter what happened, me and Ron would be best friends. Forever and Always.

* * *

**Okay, I know the ending was a bit cheesy, but I needed it to finally tie in the story with the title. **

**Again, thanks to everyone who read and sent me all those kind reviews! I am eternally grateful, especially since this was my first time writing a fanfic.**


End file.
